CPYS Staff History
A staff member has more powers than regular players. They have the power to kick, ban, mute, clone, etc. There are 5 kinds of staff members. There are Administrators, Super Moderators, Moderators, Spanish Mods, and Designers. At this point, there are 12 team members. Staff Members At this moment, we have 4 administrators. Their names are Tooly, Tybone10, Pets496, and Hammy. Tooly created the whole CPYS database and has done work in lots of designing. Hammy is a kind and loyal penguin who loves to help and solve problems. He is known for eating lots of french fries. He's the leader of the Super Mods. Tybone10 is a coder, designer, and is friendly. Tybone10 has created the awesome CPPS Penguin Oasis with his good friend as well as fellow staff member, Chai. Pets496 (credited as Project Manager) is always up to something. He has his eye on everyone, so you should look out! There are 4 super moderators. Cataroni1 is the only girl super mod! She was recently promoted. She's one of the leaders for Super Mods. Manny is a super mod who does designs. He has designed all rooms for the Prom and Chocolate Party. Twix is a helpful super mod and solves cases like a super sluth - and also always wears his Roman Helmet. We also have Hucci, a super designer. He does very awesome designing. Look forward to his designs. There are 2 moderators. Chai is one of the moderators. She is 1 of the 2 girl moderators. Mustafa is an awesome mod, and he has loads of great ideas! We also have other mods. Our first one is Kingkong06! He is a Spanish mod. He currently moderates Quitanieves and Bola de Nieves, the Spanish servers on CPYS. Our most recent Spanish mod is Snowyx3. Trivia *Tooly is a retired Club Penguin blogger. And owns CPYS. *Tybone10 is best friends with Chai, an old CPYS mod just like him. *Twix is known for wearing a Roman Helmet. *Manny designed the movie theater, a custom room. (formerly !jr 860) *Pets496 loves puffles and their food and is very clever. *Hammy was hired near October 2012, but got fired. He was then rehired in January 2013. *Neoex likes trains. He's a random sheep and he's a beast. *Chai was the first CPYS female mod. *Mustafa loves mustaches *Arceus4253 always wears his Red Bandana *Kingkong06 was the first CPYS Spanish Mod. *Austin4606 was a moderator in 2011, and then hired once again in 2012. He was later fired. *Spongey253 was the first moderator to be hired for 10 days then fired. *Cataroni1 is the 3rd female mod and Snowyx3 is the 4th female mod. *Snowyx3, the 2nd Spanish mod, was hired during the time period of when Hucci was hired. *Hucci's original name was GarrettJames before he was hired. *Blizzard made the Blue Target Background and a Green Target Background that was never released. *Foshizzel has recently been fired due to unknown reasons. Administrators File:Tooly.png|CPYS Admin Tooly File:Pets496.png|CPYS Admin Pets496 File:Hammy.png|CPYS Admin Hammy File:Tybone10.png|CPYS Admin Tybone10 Super Moderators File:Cataroni1.png|CPYS Super Mod Cataroni1 File:Hucci.png|CPYS Super Mod & Designer Hucci File:Twix.png|CPYS Super Mod Twix File:Manny.png|CPYS Super Mod & Designer Manny Moderators File:Snowyx3.png|CPYS Spanish Moderator Snowyx3 File:Mustafa.png|CPYS Moderator Mustafa File:Kingkong06.png|CPYS Spanish Moderator Kingkong06 File:Chai.png|CPYS Moderator Chai